


I got my ship stolen, my dignity taken, and what do I have to show for it?

by noumenon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pidge has one line, first kiss plus more kisses, takes place in episode 6, when nyma chains Lance to the tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenon/pseuds/noumenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looks like you hit on the wrong person, huh, Lance?” Keith chuckled. </p><p>“Could you stop being a jerk for I dunno, five seconds and just help me out here?" Lance snapped. "This isn’t nearly as much fun without a hot girl with me. I mean seriously! I’m chained up, Blue got stolen, and worst of all I didn’t even kiss out of all this!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got my ship stolen, my dignity taken, and what do I have to show for it?

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first Voltron fic, maybe more in the future if I get any ideas of what to write. if you like my writing enough to want me to write any ideas you have in your head shoot me an ask at prisoner619b.tumblr.com/

“Hey Lance, I got your Lion back.”

“Thank you, Keith.” Lance sighed in relief, “Now, can you come and unchain me?”

“What’s that? I, uh, you’re cutting out. I can’t, I can’t hear you.” Lance could hear the sarcasm mixed with smugness in his voice.

“Oh come on! I thought we bonded! Keith? Buddy? My man?” He groaned. “Keith! Don’t you dare ignore me!” Lance yelled into the comm in his helmet when Keith pretended that the connection was getting weak on him. “I know you can hear me!”

There was a soft laugh coming from the other side. It was weird, Lance didn’t even know Keith knew how to laugh. If he weren’t so mad right now, Lance might even find it kind of endearing. Maybe even cute. No, wait, definitely not cute. That was not a word that should be used to describe his arch rival.

“I’ll be there in a few ticks.” Keith said. “The rest of the team is going to regroup on the planet we picked those grifters up on. You should spend the time thinking of ways to not get conned so easily in the future.”

“Screw you, man.” So only Keith was coming to get him? Lance groaned and rested his head against the weird alien tree that he had been left chained to. Today was just getting worse and worse.

A few ticks turned out to be a few minutes. To pass the time, Lance decided to play “I Spy”. Only, there wasn’t all that much to look at. There was the tree that Nyma chained him to, other trees, mountains, the ground, the sky, and that was about it. That didn’t keep him occupied for very long. Luckily, Keith showed up soon enough in his Red Lion.

“Oh thank Quiznak.” Lance said under his breath. “Keith, dude, over here!” He called out as his fellow paladin stepped onto the planet surface. 

Keith walked over to him with a stupid smug grin on his face as he took in the sight before him. Lance, chained to a tree and only able to communicate because he was able to edge his helmet close enough to his face.

“Looks like you hit on the wrong person, huh, Lance?” He chuckled. 

“Could you stop being a jerk for I dunno, five seconds and just help me out here? This isn’t nearly as much fun without a hot girl with me. I mean seriously! I’m chained up, Blue got stolen, and worst of all I didn’t even kiss out of all this!”

Keith took out his bayard and formed his sword. “Relax, I’ll get you out quick.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, you’re not gonna chop off my hands, are you?” Lance scooted around to the far side of the tree.

“I’m going to break the chain, idiot.” Keith said. He kneeled down next to him and tried to position his sword carefully on the chain around Lance’s wrist. It was a bit difficult with a sword. Pidge’s bayard had a better weapon for this sort of thing. If he knew how to change the shape of his weapon this would be a lot easier.

“Stop squirming, would you?” Keith snapped at him. Lance kept pulling his hands away from Keith’s sword. “I’m not going to hurt you. Probably.”

“Probably?! That’s not helping!” Lance pulled himself close to the tree to shield his shackled arms.

“Maybe if I just break the chain the whole thing will fall apart.” Keith examined the chain wrapped around the trunk of the tree thoughtfully. “I don’t really know much about this tech.”

“Why don’t you try that first then?” Lance suggested.

Keith brought his sword down on the glowing chain and it shattered under his blade. The whole thing seemed to disintegrate once he did.

Lance tumbled backwards and waved his arms in the air. “Oh shiz yeah!” He explained. “Sweet freedom!”

“Are you not going to thank me?” Keith asked, eyebrow raised and staring at his friend.

“Yeah, sure. Thank you Keith.” Lance rolled his eyes. “You’re the greatest and all that bologna you want to hear from me.”

“You’re welcome, you big idiot.” Keith said. He had a bit of a smile on his face, and Lance's mind went back to what he was thinking about when Keith was laughing over the comms. It was kind of cute to see the guy not all angsty and serious.

“Oh yeah, and so you have one less thing to complain about,” Keith leaned in close before Lance had a chance to react and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “There, now you got something out of all this.” He stood up and started heading to his Lion while Lance’s brain was still trying to process what exactly Keith had just done.

“Hey whoa- wait up! What was that?” Lance jumped up and jogged to catch up Keith. “You just-”

“Everyone else is waiting for us.” Keith glanced back at Lance. “Your helmet is still on the ground, you know. You’re going to want to bring that with you. I doubt Allura has any spare Blue Paladin uniforms lying around.”

Lance glared at him but did go back to get his forgotten helmet. He quickly ran back to Keith’s side and stared at him intently.

“So, that thing you did,”

“What about it?” Stop acting so innocent, Keith.

“‘What about it?’ You know exactly what about it!” Lance was almost yelling now. “You just, you- you kissed me!”

“That is what happened, yes.”

“But, why?”

Keith shrugged. “You were complaining about not getting a kiss.”

“That’s not a good reason to kiss someone!”

“Would you rather I have not done it then? Because I can apologize if you want me to.”

“Well of course-” Lance started to say, then stopped mid-sentence. ‘Of course I didn’t want you do that’ is what he felt like he should be saying right now, but then, well, he wasn’t really feeling that way at the moment. “You’re totally confusing me!” He finally said. “That was confusing, that’s all.”

Keith stopped walking and turned to look at Lance. “I’m sorry for confusing you then.”

“Yeah, you should be!” Lance crossed his arms and huffed. “I think the only fair thing to do right now – ” Okay this was not the line of thought that Lance was originally planning on acting on but, “It’s only fair if you do that again. Y’know, when I’m ready. So I can uh, I can decide how I feel about it.”

Keith stared at him for a second, then smiled. “If that’s what you need to make you feel better, I think I can do that.” He took a step back towards Lance and leaned in just a bit, letting Lance make up the rest of the distance between them to kiss him. It lasted a bit longer than the other one, and Lance leaned into it some before pulling back.

“Okay, so,” Lance said, lifting his arm to scratch the back of his head. Keith looked like he was blushing but his hard expression was trying to hide that fact. “With uh, with this other piece of data I can conclusively say,”

“Big word, didn’t know you knew what it meant.”

“Shut up, Keith!” Lance snapped, but Keith was just laughing now and, okay yeah that was definitely cute. “I can conclusively say that that was totally gay.”

“You needed to kiss me twice to figure out that kissing another guy is gay?”

“Now that you mention it,” Lance said, feeling the heat rise to his own cheeks as well, “Maybe we should try it again. Just to be sure.”

Now Keith was definitely blushing, but god if he couldn’t manage to exude calmness and a sense of control anyways. He wasted no time cupping Lance’s face in his hands and pulling him down for a third kiss.

“I have never been more bisexual than I am in this moment.” Lance said after they pulled apart yet again.

“So, was this fiasco worth it, Lance?”

“That depends, are you going to keep kissing me when we get back to the ship?”

“I don’t know. It all depends on whether or not you deserve it.”

“Screw you, I’m gonna kiss you all I want if you’re gonna act like this.” Lance declared. He grabbed the front of Keith’s suit and yanked him in for their fourth kiss in just a few minutes. Lance wasn’t anywhere near as soft as Keith was when he was the one kissing Lance. Their teeth clanked together and Keith decided to run with the increased aggression behind the kiss and took the opportunity to nip at Lance’s bottom lip. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and he could feel Keith moving his hands up to mess with his hair. Lance tried his best to remain in control but Keith must have more experience or something because Lance found himself unable to think properly and just let Keith take the lead, slipping his tongue into his mouth and eliciting a soft groan from Lance, one which he would deny ever happening until the day he died. They finally pulled apart when they heard Pidge’s voice coming through from the helmet comm that Lance had dropped by his feet.

“Keith, have you found Lance yet? Did Nyma give us bad coordinates?”

Lance picked up his helmet and slipped it on his head. “He found me, I think Keith turned his comm off.” He glanced at Keith as he said that, and the boy nodded in confirmation. “We’ll back soon, okay. So get the welcome party ready. I expect a lot of hot alien chicks to be waiting for me.”

Keith gave Lance an unimpressed look. Lance muted his comm and shot Keith his best smile. “Oh come on, I’m kidding. You’re the only hot chick for me.”

“I’m not a girl!”

“Fifty percent right isn’t that bad. That’s like, a C right? Average? In the middle?”

“What grading system are you using?” Keith asked, giving him an incredulous look. 

“If you’re so annoyed by everything I say, why’d you kiss me in the first place?”

“I guess I just have terrible taste in men.” Keith said. He was smiling again, and dang, his smile was really, really cute.

“I take offense to that.” Lance said.

“Well you should, since I’m basically saying only someone with low standards should like the likes of you.”

“Well if I’m so undesirable, then you must be even worse to like! Haha, I win again! Lance, the hottest dude with the highest standards.”

“You just… Nevermind.” Keith shook his head. “Come on, the others are expecting us back soon.”

“Sure thing, babe.” Lance said with a wink.

“What did I do wrong in my past life to fall in love with someone as stupid as you.”

“You think you got it bad? I just made out with my arch rival!”

“We were never rivals. I barely even knew you existed until we met and this whole thing started.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem.” Lance said sullenly. “You never paid any attention to me.”

“Did you want me to?”

“Well duh! You were so cool and smart and handso— handy with tools and whatever other things pilots need to do, that’s definitely was I was going to say. Point is – ”

“I’m paying attention to you now.” Keith told him. “Now come on, _babe_ ,” He said the ‘babe’ so sarcastically it could be picked up on scanners light years away, “let’s go meet up with everyone else. We can talk about this, about us, later.”

“Yeah yeah, alright.” Lance conceded. “Let’s get back to base.” He briefly wondered if a flying castle counted as a ‘base’ but decided that was an annoying conversation he could use to pick a useless fight with Keith on another day.

They walked back to the Red Lion.

Maybe this ordeal wasn’t that bad after all. Lance did eventually get that kiss, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic! if you did, consider leaving a comment! kudos are super awesome but comments are the lifeblood of my creative brain  
> constructive criticism is always welcome! if you think I could of done something better, don't be afraid to tell me so!


End file.
